


Crayon Drawings

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/Curtis (Voltron) - Freeform, Allura/Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, Disaster Pan Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Getting Together, James/Nadia (Voltron), Keith/Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, Lance's exes suck, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Most of them at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance works up the courage to ask Shiro out- for all of a few hours. Then he panics and less lies, saying it's just for show to get his sister off his back.





	Crayon Drawings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toffeecoco1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeecoco1/gifts).



> Happy Late VDay! I was hoping to get this posted _before_ you finished your assignment we were talking about... BUT I failed because... apparently I wanted a bit more of this nice mild angst?  
> I have no control.

“UNCLE SHIWO!”

Shiro smiled at the twins sprinting up to him, ready to tackle him to the floor with their enthusiastic affection. He figured it was just a McClain trait by this point. The entire family had passed him around when they arrived, each pulling him into a strong hug.

That had been the first time his heart clenched at the thought of this all being fake.

Well, the first time he would  _admit_ his heart clenched.

When Lance first asked, Shiro thought it was for real. They had been sitting in the living room at Hunk and Keith’s on Christmas when Lance turned to him and asked him out. Or so they all thought. He found out later that day that Lance just meant as a cover because Veronica had challenged him.

Keith had dragged Shiro out to the shed in the back, saying his hoverbike was misfiring.

Lance turned to Hunk. “Hoverbikes _don’t_ misfire.”

Hunk crossed his arms. “And Veronica had nothing to do with you asking Shiro out.”

“I-”

“You just messed up. _Big time.”_

Lance shrunk at the look on Hunk’s face. “I know.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“What am I supposed to say, Hunk? I love you, Shiro? I’ve loved you since Hunk and Keith’s wedding when we danced together at the reception?”

“No, because that would be a lie. We both know that the only reason I’m with Keith is you sent me in as a wingman when you tried to pick up Shiro.”

Lance tensed at that, not wanting to accept the reminder- the first of many failed attempts at asking Shiro out. Lance stormed out of the house and ignored everyone’s calls for a few days, showing up all smiles and jokes the day before they were all heading to Lance’s family for New Year’s Eve. Hunk tried to confront him, but Lance just side-stepped each question until Keith pulled him away from the situation.

When they got to his family's house, Lance watched as everyone fell for Shiro, thinking they were together. His entire family talked about how wonderful Shiro was and, yeah, he was aware.

Veronica figured it out right away- twins were always like that.

Lance had laughed it off, cuddling a little closer to Shiro under her shrewd eye. Shiro just smiled at him, wrapping his metal arm around his shoulders before returning to talking to his mother. Like it was routine- like he really loved Lance.

Lance felt at home but the chaste barely there kiss at midnight reminded him of the look Shiro had given him right before he had announced that the date was just a cover for his family. That smile- the one that came every time Shiro wanted to be diplomatic.

The smile that Shiro hid behind to avoid hurting anyone. 

Lance carefully extracted himself from Shiro’s lap, offering hugs and kisses to everyone- happily eating his grapes and giggling at Shiro and Keith’s confused looks as Marco told them they had to eat them fast, Keith awkwardly trying to avoid making the toddler scream and Shiro happily scooping him up onto his hip.

“Of all the stupid things you’ve done,” a whisper in his ear, “this is the worst.”

“Shut up, Veronica.”

“Just saying, when you’re older and wiser-”

“You’re half an hour older!”

“Then by the time you get home, you’ll realize it.”

She walked away, Lance unable to respond when an arm wrapped arm his waist. “Ready to go?”

She was already too far away when Lance nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

That night, Lance found it hard to sleep, and Shiro ignored Keith’s looks of pity as opted to leave the car and jog home. _It’s New Years, Keith, the roads are full of drunk people… I’d rather not drive._

Hunk had just placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder and shook his head- some things their friends needed to work out alone.

But, they didn’t.

Weeks went by with awkward group chats, stilted meetings, and many best friend dinners.

Shiro and Keith logged hours on their hoverbikes that they hadn’t pulled since the Garrison. Keith would glance at Shiro’s phone and raise an eyebrow at the background- a picture of the four of them at the party. Lance and Keith had been shoved onto Shiro and Hunk and for a moment, Shiro could pretend that Lance actually wanted it.

Wanted _him._

Keith would always shake his head when Shiro explained all the reasons that it was better this way- he was too old, too broken. He would only dim the vivacious fire in Lance.

Keith would snort, call him an idiot, and go back to rebuilding the engine that wasn’t broken in the first place.

After the second week, the picture disappeared- Lance had gotten close with his co-worker, James. Shiro added it on to his list.

He was too old.

He was broken- physically and mentally.

He couldn’t compete with James.

Shiro had slowly pulled back from his friends- as much he wanted Lance happy, he wasn’t ready to watch the man he’d fallen for years ago dating someone new. He had watched Lance fall for, hang off of, and lose Plaxum, Ryan, Nyma, Rolo, and Koli.

Each time, he wanted to gather Lance into his arms and never let him go- none of them treated Lance right.

But, he knew that his nights were still plagued with nightmares. How could he keep Lance safe if his last boyfriend was shoved out of the bed when he was having flashbacks?

No, he couldn’t do that to Lance.

Lance was sweet and pure. Like a warm summer’s breeze- and for Shiro, fall had finally come. It was time for him to let go. James didn’t seem like a bad guy- outside of Keith’s grudge at least.

As Shiro was trying to avoid everyone but Keith, Hunk and Lance baked their way through all the continents- finding the most complicated and delicate recipes to get Lance out of his head.

But, Lance had noticed Shiro disappearing.

And he couldn’t blame Shiro.

He had only asked him to fake date- well, he  _had_ asked for a real date and then chickened out and told him it wasn’t real. He looked himself over in the mirror- it’s not like Shiro would have accepted if it was real.

Maybe only one date- just enough to  _prove_ to Lance why they wouldn’t work.

Shiro was too nice- he would never just turn Lance down.

Lance knew what was wrong with him- all the things he couldn’t change. His exes let him know it, in depth. He talked too much, his body was too scrawny, he laughed too loud, he-

He couldn’t dwell on this right now. Not the time under Plaxum’s control, not the careful rejection from Koli, the only one who ever treated him with kindness. Tonight was too important.

Hunk and Keith were celebrating their first wedding anniversary tonight. He couldn’t draw attention- he wasn’t that person anymore. Rolo and Nyma had made sure of that one.

He shook it off again- it didn’t do him any good to remember that night cuffed to a tree. 

* * *

Shiro arrived that night to see James and Lance next to each other on the couch laughing.

He left the present on the doorstep and texted Keith that he was sick. Keith texted him back, called him a liar (and a few less flattering things.)

Once he got home, he shot off a text to his old flight partners Adam and Curtis- he needed to get out and hike. They were always up for an adventure and generally didn’t pry into whatever it was Shiro was trying to avoid.

Usually, it was his nightmares, not his crushes.

Not that they needed to know that this time.

Shiro left his phone at home- Curtis always pointed out it was a useless bit of weight anyway. He wouldn’t be able to use it deep in the desert and Curtis had phones that would work.

He sent off one last text to Keith to grab mail for him and make sure the house didn’t burn down while he was gone- Keith’s response was a single runner emoji.

Shiro could see the look on Keith’s face, judging his decision.

He shrugged it off and headed out for the weekend- Adam and Curtis had only taken off a few days, wanting to be home for Valentine’s.

They were kind enough to ignore his flinch at the mention of the day of hallmark love confessions.

By the time they got home Shiro was too tired to even remember why he needed this so badly. He passed right by his phone and took a long shower, not surprised to see Keith waiting on his couch when he got out.

“My house, tonight.”

“What? How did you know I’d be-”

“Adam isn’t completely clueless, Shiro. He is just as aware of your self destruct sequence as I am.”

Shiro sagged a bit. “Traitor.”

“No. _Good friend._ Especially since you ruined their weekend away.”

Shiro blushed, reaching to get dressed while Keith sent off texts- probably to Hunk. “They said they weren’t busy.”

“They _were,_ but Shiro in full-blown death spiral kinda kills the mood, so.”

Keith hadn’t looked up from his phone, so Shiro didn’t respond.

“We were supposed to do stuff Saturday.”

“I-”

“Forgot. We know. Hunk sent this. Pretend you didn’t forget everyone.”

Shiro grabbed the bag Keith tossed- it was full of little trinkets that looked like the stuff he got for all his friends each year. He pulled on a shirt and followed Keith out to his car, knowing better than to argue with him.

He hadn’t been able to check his phone by the time they pulled into Keith’s house- all their friend’s cars already there.

The night went well, Shiro was happy that the conversation was easy with them all still- it had been rough lately with the four of them. He really should have expected that it wouldn’t last.

Everyone was passing out the small cheesy gifts they got, Shiro had a growing collection of bunnies from these dinners. Shiro usually got small things that would be useful in their lives.

Hunk acted surprised when Shiro passed him a new headband to wear in the kitchen at work, a new part for Keith’s bike secured inside. Lotor and Allura got a new ring holder for their kitchen- something Allura had mentioned they needed a bit ago. Pidge and Matt both had a small tool set that would work well on all the robots they made.

The last piece in the bag had him wanting to run again- Lance’s gift was a small blue crystal rose.

Lance teared up at it, reaching into his bag and passing Shiro a small magnet to add to the collection on his fridge. After he sat down, Lance passed out little cards to everyone, explaining that Marco had insisted all his new friends get a card.

Shiro’s breath caught at the drawing inside his card- the five-year-old had drawn Shiro and Lance holding hands in crayon.

Lance laughed as he opened his own card- Lotor had shown off the drawing Marco left for him- he had apparently lost his normal browns and made Lotor purple.

Shiro was worried when Lance abruptly stopped laughing as he looked at his own card. His eyes started to tear up and he quickly stood and ran to the spare room- everyone else seemed to absorbed with laughing at Lotor to realize that it was something to worry about.

Shiro waited a minute before excusing himself and heading to check on Lance.

He was on the bed crying when Shiro walked in, instantly trying to hide it when he noticed Shiro in the doorway.

“Can I sit?”

Lance offered a fake smile. “Sure, yeah, I mean. It’s free real estate, right? Not my house, can’t stop you.”

Shiro pursed his lips. _“Lance.”_

Lance tensed up, holding the card closer.

“What’s wrong?”

Lance looked panicked for a second before tossing the card off to the side. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I’m fine, you’re fine, everything’s fine. Nothing to worry about. Nope.”

Shiro got up and grabbed the card, seeing a drawing of them kissing. His stomach dropped- Lance was so upset at the thought of dating him that he was up here sobbing over the thought of his little cousin-

“I’m sorry, I’ll- I’ll tell them it was. I didn’t know he’d. I’ll fix it.”

Shiro was still staring at the crude drawing, getting more upset as time went on- was he really this repulsive to Lance?

Lance was still rambling, trying to assure Shiro he’d  _fix it._ Because obviously, “Is it really that awful?”

Lance looked up. “What?”

“The,” Shiro had to clear his throat, “the thought of dating me. Is it really that bad?”

Lance crumbled into another fit of tears- Shiro passed him back the picture and went to walk away.

“I’ll go get Hunk.”

“No,” Lance was shaking and it took every ounce of self-control in Shiro to not comfort him- Lance wouldn’t want it.

“I can’t just leave you, Lance. You might be repulsed by me-”

 _“What?”_ Lance yelped out.

“I mean, I know I’ve been awkward lately but I didn’t think I was  _this bad._ I just- I know you know that I care about you, Lance… I can’t just let you be alone when you’re this upset. And since you don’t seem to want-”

Lance stood up and reached towards Shiro. “I ruined our friendship. _This_ ruined our friendship!” He waved the picture around, tears flowing down his face again when Shiro flinched. Every time he thought he was under control another wave seemed to come.

“I know- I’m sorry. I’m trying to get over you. I just-” Shiro took a deep breath and passed him his card from Marco, “James seems like he’ll be great for you. I’m sure they’ll love him just as much.”

Lance laughed at that. “James?”

“I saw you two on the couch for their anniversary dinner-”

“You must have missed his  _wife_ sitting with us then. James is about as straight as they come! Trust me, I tried back in college.”

Shiro let out a breath, glancing towards the door. “I’m sure whoever you find, they’ll love.”

“They already love who I love.”

“Oh.” Shiro could feel his heart shattering, “that’s great.” At least this explained why he hated the idea so much.

“It _would_ be if I didn’t screw it up all the time.”

Shiro  _really_ didn’t want to do this- but he remembers the saying- _that’s what true love is. Always wanting what’s best for someone, even if that doesn’t include you._ He was just getting ready to help Lance when Lance continued talking.

“I mean. I asked you out. And then… I told you it was fake. It wasn’t. I just. I know, okay.”

Lance was gripping his hands so tight on his leg that Shiro was sure he’d leave a bruise.

“I couldn’t handle you being so _nice_ about it all- about not wanting me.”

“Lance, I-”

He was cut off by Lance curling up again and hiding his face- as if the shaking in his shoulders and the broken breaths wouldn’t have given him up anyway.

Shiro gently closed the door before dragging Lance against the headboard and slowly talking to him until Lance was able to breath normal. Once he was sure Lance wouldn’t pass out, he explained his side of everything- the long-standing crush and the first time he knew he loved Lance.

He watched as all the cars slowly disappeared into the night, leaving Lance and Shiro alone in the house- even Hunk and Keith seemed to head out.

He was sure Keith would have some jokes for him the next time they saw each other, but it was worth it when hope bloomed on Lance’s face.

Shiro took a deep breath and grabbed Lance’s hand. “In the end, I want to ask something- and you can answer now, or wait. And if you say no, then we’ll go back to before Christmas. Will you allow me to take you on a date?”

“A real date?”

Shiro nodded. “Yes, I-”

Lance leaned in and kissed him before he could explain. This time he didn’t pull back like he had on New Year’s, allowing Shiro to gently pull him closer. When he pulled back, he whispered  _yes_ against Shiro’s lips before kissing him again. This time, he wasn't planning to let go at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're subscribed to me, please note the co-author. This is my new pseud.  
> I am shifting it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3. All my VLD content from now on will be there- I'll have a few stories posted under both while I'm moving it all.


End file.
